Assassin's Creed: Blood Ties
by Inkfowl
Summary: Molly Sawkson is an aspiring singer, dancer, and actress. Pretty normal life. Performs nights at a local club, participates in theater, and is waiting for her career to really takeoff. Now performing at a club and being in theater isn't really the best way to make a living. So she's applied for a job at Abstergo Industries to put her tech skills to use. Then a big box shows up...
1. Chapter 1

Molly made her way back to her apartment after a long day of rehearsal. She was starring in a community production of **Disney: A Musical Journey!** and by starring she was all the main female roles from almost all the Disney movies. Why? Apparently there weren't any other vocally talented young ladies who wanted to participate in something as silly as theater.

"I'll play guitar and knit, and cook, and basically just wonder when will my life begin?" She sang softly as she pulled a Marie Callender's frozen entree from her freezer. These songs were going to get stuck in her head and bombard her brain like a sing-along plague. She stirred around the broccoli and noodles in the sauce as she sat in front of her TV. Nothing interesting on the news channels so Big Bang Theory reruns would have to suffice. Several episodes later and she was off to bed...after a quick computer check. Molly checked up on Facebook and looked over her e-mails. There was one from Abstergo Industries and that was _just_ what she was hoping for. It read...

_Dear Ms. Sawkson,_

_We have read your application, and are interested in employing you here at _Abstergo Industries: Entertainment Division_. If you are still interested in working with us we have scheduled an interview for tomorrow at 7:00 a.m. We are looking forward to working with you._

_Abstergo Industries_

Molly thought about her schedule tomorrow and was glad that she was free at 7:00 in the morning. She set the alarm on her clock, and the one on her phone, before crawling into her warm cozy bed and drifting off to sleep. Strange dreams haunted her all through the night...

In the morning Molly felt something sharp poke her. She felt her ears and realized she had left all her jewelry on. Her earrings and even her ring. **'For all the smarts you have, you're still pretty stupid'** She recalled her cousin saying that to her times before. Molly spared a moment to think about how he was doing, but then decided she had more important matters to attend to. Like picking the perfect outfit to wear to an interview. None of her costumes (which she still needed to sew and hem) would work, and a dress wasn't the best option... After many combinations, and curses on why she never bought a suit, Molly had dress pants and a very nice shirt on. She switched to a subtle pair of earring, but kept on her gold ring.

After a packed bus ride Molly was at Abstergo and...hungry. She had taken too much time getting dressed that she had forgotten to eat. No use worrying about it now since she was already through the door. There was a security search she had to go through and then she was in the lobby. The first thing to hit her was the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Molly located the source and made her way there. "Um excuse me..."

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you had anything to eat."

"Well I have a doughnut, but that's my breakfast. Other than that I have coffee...as my menu suggests."

Molly wasn't accustomed to a barista giving attitude. "Oh um...I'm sorry then... I'll just take a coffee then."

"What kind? I'm don't have food or the power to read people's minds."

"Um...I'll have a...uh...cinnamon latte with extra whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles."

"You go from simple coffee to a complex drink. Anyway that will be $4.30 plus tax is $4.42."

"Okay." She dug around in her purse for her wallet and searched around for proper change.

"At this rate your latte will be cold before you even take a sip."

She handed him the money and took her drink. "Know what? You're quite the asshole."

"My apologies. Old habits die hard."

It took her three sips to reach the receptionist's desk. Five while she waited for the 15th floor elevator code, about six in the aquarium elevator, and then four before she reached the door. Molly opened it and saw a lady with blonde hair standing by the desk. "Oh hello there! My name is Kendall and I'm sorry to tell you that the person who was originally going to do your interview isn't here today. Sad face. He had a problem to take care of and it couldn't wait. Lucky for you though, before he left he decided you could be hired without an interview. So here's your iPad and I'm going to show you around. Sound fun? I love your hair by the way. I've always wanted curly hair, and that red suits you well."

Molly was a bit put off by Kendall's overly nice attitude, a complete opposite from the jerk downstairs. "Oh. Okay."

The tour ended with the reveal of where she was to work. "You'll be on the third floor working on...the computer stuff. I'm not really an expert, but your iPad has all the information on it step by step. You're in cubical 7 and we'll see you soon. Did I mention how cute that ring is? Love it. Bye now!"

Molly took her cup to the closest garbage can and threw it in.

"Well that latte sure made the rounds, ended right back where it started. Was it worth the attitude?"

"Oh shut up. You do know this line of work relies on good customer service and so far you're not doing good."

"The correct term would be doing well."

"I'm surprised you noticed my grammatical error."

"My intelligence goes under appreciated."

"Boo hoo." Then Molly turned and left.

The bus ride back to her apartment wasn't as bad. She slammed the door behind her and slouched onto her sofa. She would really need to get a suit...or at least more dress pants. Her own coffee would be another thing to add to the list since she didn't plan on dealing with that son of a bi... There was a few heavy thuds on her door. Molly opened it up to a large box on a dolly.

A black haired head peeked around the side. "You Molly Sawkson?"

"Uh...yeah I am."

"Rebecca Crane. I was told to deliver this thing to you. Any ideas on what's inside?"

"Not a clue."

"Oh well. All I know is that it's heavy and you'll need to sign here."

"Alright. Where did it come from?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Picked it up behind Abstergo Entertainment. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day."

Molly dragged the huge rectangle to the middle of her living room. She got the top off to reveal another box, this one was wooden...and in the shape of a coffin. She scurried back against a wall. Who the hell would send her a coffin!? Curiosity willed her to get closer and open it. Molly undid the latch and took three deep breaths before flipping the lid. The body inside sent a chill through her very being...


	2. Chapter 2

Molly couldn't breathe. She also couldn't comprehend what she saw...no...it couldn't be, it just couldn't. Her lips quivered. "Oh God...God no..." Molly touched the cold (really cold) dead face of her cousin. She sank to her knees by the coffin and tightly hugged the corpse. Willing, wishing, praying, and willing again that he would get up and explain what happened. "Desmond...Desmond please...please just wake up and tell me it's not true. You can't be dead..." Halfway through her pleads she started crying.

Desmond Miles had been her favorite cousin since they were little. Her mom had married his dad's brother but later divorced and went back to her maiden name. Before the divorce they had lived near the Farm where Desmond's family and other families lived. She never understood why they lived so far into the wilderness, but that wasn't her business. The only thing she cared about was hanging out with Desmond, climbing trees, racing, and just having fun. He was her best friend, like a brother she never had, and he said the same about her. Then when she turned 11 they moved out of South Dakota and she hadn't heard much from him since. Now here he was dead on her living room floor with no explanation whatsoever.

Molly held him tighter, as if that would somehow help to bring him back. Maybe she could call his dad and ask him about all of this. She pushed the thought away, only wanting to concentrate on all the good times she had with Desmond and how she wanted him to tell her it would be alright. "Why did this happen...please wake up..."

"Moll...Molly?"

She froze and blinked. She hadn't just heard that had she? No. She was just imagining things.

"Molly is that...you?"

She pulled away and looked at Desmond's confused eyes. "This isn't possible."

"Wha...where am I?"

"You're in a coffin. Desmond you're supposed to be dead...well not supposed to but you were!"

"Really? All I remember was saving the world and something with Juno and Minerva. I think I let Juno out into the world."

"Juno? Minerva? Saving the world? What does all of this mean?! How are you alive?! Where have you been for the last 14 years!?"

"I'll try to explain the best I can, but I'm not feeling the best."

"Probably because you were **dead** not too long ago."

"Whatever just help me up alright." Molly got him into a sitting position when something fell out of his hood. It was a golden orb.

Molly picked it up and it started glowing. "What the hell is this thing?"

Desmond looked at her. "Is that? An apple?"

"There is no way this thing is a fruit."

"No no it's a piece of Eden, but we call it an apple. Wait...is that a piece of Eden too?" He pointed to her ring, which was also glowing.

"Who calls it an apple? What's a piece of Eden? And when did this thing start glowing?!"

"We should take seats on the couch, and get comfortable because explaining all of this will take a long time."

So Desmond, who was dead just moments ago, explained the past 14 years to his cousin. About his job in New York and then about Abstergo, the Animus, Altiar, Ezio, and everything else regarding the Templars and Assassins. He told her about the pieces of Eden, how Conner played a part in the revolution, and everything concerning his dad, Shaun, Rebecca, and Lucy. It took a very very very long time, but after answering her questions they were both on the same page...well almost.

"There. So do you have an okay understanding on all of this?"

Molly looked into her lap. "I think so but...I just can't believe it."

"I know. It's hard to comprehend that there are two secret societies fighting over supernatural pieces of technology that were part of an advanced civilization before life as we know it."

"No no. I get that part. I just can't believe that Leonardo Da Vinci was gay for our ancestor."

"What?! No he wasn't!"

"Look. I'm just going off your description and it's obvious that Leo had a crush on Ezio, and also from your description he had reason to be."

"Ezio is your **ancestor**! Don't be gross about it."

Molly laughed. "Kidding kidding. I'm so glad you're not dead anymore."

"Yeah. So am I." Desmond looked around. "So um...how am I alive again anyhow?"

"You know I'm...not really sure. I mean I was just crying and wishing you wouldn't be dead and then...wait a second!"

"What?"

Molly grabbed the apple and it started glowing along with her ring. "I think I used my own piece of Eden to manipulate the powers of the apple!"

Desmond gave her a weird look. "...That just might be crazy enough to be true...but I don't think you can do that."

"Oh yeah? Well nothing is true and everything is permitted so by that logic..."

"You're not even part of the assassins! ...Yet. Besides what am I going to do with this life? I don't know where Shaun, Rebecca, my dad, or their hideout is."

"I think I know where to find some of them...and while I was jogging through the woods...don't ask...I found this abandoned motel that we could use as the assassin headquarters."

"Really? It's just...sitting in the wilderness?"

"Yeah I thought it was a little weird too but we take what we get right?"

"Hm. I suppose. So you said you know where the other's are."

Molly frowned thinking of the barista. "Well I know where your history geek is. But you wait here since I don't want you coming to Abstergo."

"Whoah. Shaun is at Abstergo?! Why?!"

She sighed. "I'll explain later..."

The lobby at Abstergo Industries: Entertainment was emptier than this morning. Molly went to the coffee stand.

"Well well well if it isn't my favorite customer. What brings you here again?"

"Shut up Shaun."

He looked at her with a bewildered face. "How do..."

"Yeah I know your name and no I didn't stalk you. You see there's a very...interesting...package at my apartment and I think you'll know what to do with it."

"You want me to go to your apartment and look at a...package? And a supposedly interesting one."

"Yes. So if you could just follow me back that would be great."

"Usually I at least share a drink or two before following a strange woman back to her apartment to look at interesting packages but in your case I can make an exception."

"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered. Or grossed out that any woman in their right mind would share a drink with you."

"Hilarious." He put up the closed sign. "So might I ask what your name is or do I find that out later."

"My name is Molly Sawkson."

"I didn't need to know your last name. I'm not **that** interested in your life."

Molly had to keep reminding herself that Shaun was an ally and not an annoying punching bag. "Just shut up and follow me."

On the way out they came across the courier that brought her Desmond. She gave them a look. "Shaun where are you going? Did you actually manage to get a girlfriend?"

"Oh no! He is not my boyfriend!" Molly let go of his shirt sleeve that she had been tugging on.

"Really Rebecca? Does this humanoid look smart enough to be with me? I mean...really?"

"I believe I told you to shut up at least twice. And for your information I have a very high IQ."

Rebecca laughed. "Okay you guys didn't need to get so defensive."

Shaun crossed his arms. "Offended is more like it."

"**You're** offended?! I'm a rising star! You're just a barista!"

Rebecca stepped in the middle. "Alright alright. So anyway. Maddie or whatever, what was in that package?"

"It's Molly and wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes. I would."

"Like you don't already know."

"I don't and that's why I'm asking."

"First why don't you tell me everything you know about that thing you dropped off."

"Well I already told you I picked it up behind Abstergo here. I had just packed all the mail I was assigned that day in my car when this scientist guy came running over. He had the big box and just threw it into my backseat saying I had to deliver this to you right away. He gave me your name and address then ran off again."

Molly thought about this. "I wonder how he carried that to your car."

"Oh he had a dolly."

"Oh. Well you just said he threw it in your car."

"I may have exaggerated that."

"In any case you're coming with me too." Molly set off for her apartment again.

Rebecca whispered to Shaun. "So...how long have you two known each other."

He whispered back. "This morning. You?"

"This morning too. Do you think we can trust her?"

Shaun just shrugged. "I thought we could trust Lucy and Cross but..."

"Too soon Shaun! Too soon!"

The rest of the way to Molly's place was very quiet. The walk up the stairs was quiet and the process of unlocking the door was quiet. However when the door was opened it was still quiet but a very very awkward kind.

Desmond was on lying on the couch in a pair of Molly's sweatpants and was in mid-bite of eating a pretzel. "Um...hey guys."

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?!" Molly then frowned at the crumbs on her couch.

Rebecca ran over and gave him a huge hug. "You were in my car the whole time! I should have let you out before! And would've payed more attention to the fragile sticker..."

Shaun just stood by the door. "How do we know you're the real Desmond and not some Abstergo clone?"

Desmond shrugged. "Maybe I am a clone. But explain how I remembered you guys."

"Maybe they used the animus to somehow transfer memories."

The room went quiet as everyone thought about this possibility. Molly shook her head. "Well whatever, he's still Desmond and he's still my cousin."

Rebecca let her jaw drop. "You're cousins!? On who's side?!"

Shaun took a few steps closer. "More importantly...how are you alive?"

Desmond groaned. "Oh great. I have more explaining to do..."

Molly sat in the open spot on the couch and motioned for Shaun to take the chair. "Don't worry Desmond, I'll go first." And so the explanations went until everyone was caught up on the current situation. "Now I need you two to settle an argument...was Leonardo gay for Ezio?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No I don't think so." Shaun nodded. "Definitely."

"No he wasn't."

"My research has lead me to believe he was."

"That'd just be weird. Besides they never got together."

"I never said Ezio returned those feelings."

"Good point..."

Desmond threw pretzels at them. "He was not because I say so!"

Shaun pushed up his glasses. "History doesn't listen to what you say Desmond."

"Oh yeah? Well neither do you! Wait...that's not what..."

Molly stood up. "Alright fellow assassins I have the perfect place for a new HQ but I'm going to need you to find it."

Rebecca stood up too. "Okay. Lead the way Melody."

"Again, it's Molly, and here's a map. I have to play piano for some performers tonight because their pianist got arrested sooo...you're on your own."

"Well what time?"

"7:00 but if I want to get there on time I can't be wandering around the Canadian wilderness with you guys. Call me when you find it."

"Is Desmond coming with us?"

Desmond re-positioned himself on the couch. "Mmm...I'm still getting over the whole 'being dead' thing so you two can handle it."

Molly handed them flashlights. "Just in case you're out there when the sun goes down. Have fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

Molly came home at 9:00 to find Desmond still lounging on her couch. "Did Rebecca or Shaun call?"

He shrugged. "I don't think so. The phone rang but I didn't want to get up and answer it."

"You're so lazy. Have you even moved from that spot?!"

"Um hello...I had to get all this food soooo yeah I moved."

She looked at all the wrappers and bags on her coffee table. "Let me guess, you're not going to help clean this up."

"I was dead earlier today, cut me some slack."

"Maybe you should have stayed dead, it would've saved me a lot of cleanup time and food."

"Ouch."

There was a knock at the door and Molly opened it up to a disheveled Rebecca and a Shaun that didn't look any better. He sat down in the chair and Rebecca fell next to Desmond on the couch. "Well...we found that thing in the woods."

Desmond scooted over to give her more room. "Alright. But what's with all the dirt?"

"This **dirt** is more than just dirt Desmond." Shaun leaned forward. "This is the sweat, grime, mud, and twigs that came from running and bear attacks. We started out fine but then Rebecca wanted to pet some cubs, I told her no but does anyone listen to me, no. She takes a step closer and then the mama bear chases us into a beehive. So we escape into a lake...the lake has leeches that we have to peel off. After walking away from that incident we see what looks like the hotel not too far away. It wasn't very far away if you take the path covered in tree roots that trip you causing you to tumble-down a steep hill followed by a drop off into a puddle. Getting into the building to make sure it's an okay headquarters was just as tough because it required tree climbing skills which would be fine if Rebecca hadn't hurt her ankle tripping on tree roots. So then I, Shaun Hastings the unathletic one, had to climb a tree and jump to the roof, drop to a balcony and use strength that I do not have to open the front door. Now I can't forget to mention that on the way back we were again chased by a bear. So that's where this **dirt** is from."

"I feel like I've gotten this lecture before..."

Rebecca handed Molly a flashlight. "Oh here you go. We lost the other one. On the plus side, the building checks out so we can move the animus and stuff tomorrow. Do you have any food?"

"Um yeah...I've got whatever Desmond didn't eat. You can look in the kitchen, there's also a variety of drinks in the fridge."

"Thanks." Then Rebecca made her way to raid the kitchen.

Molly started to follow her and then stopped to look back at Shaun. "Do you want anything?"

"Do you have any tea?"

"Well I have earl grey, oolong, white, green, and other flavors. Then I have some in tea bags or I can make it the old-fashioned way using just the loose leaf tea."

"Um...I'll take earl grey and loose leaf."

"Alright I'll start boiling the water and get down the container of loose leaf since you couldn't have just settled for a tea bag."

Shaun looked to Desmond. "I think I found a soul mate."

"In Molly?"

"She has all the tea I want, and she's sarcastic."

"That's my cousin and if you so much as touch her I'll..."

"I didn't mean it like that! Soul mates can just be friends."

"Oh. I guess if you put it like that I won't have to beat you up."

Shaun smiled a bit. "If she was into history and computers however..."

Desmond shot him a warning glance as Rebecca came back with two sandwiches. "I know you didn't ask for one but I got you a turkey sandwich. And what's with that smile? Why is Desmond glaring at you?"

"Oh it's nothing Rebecca."

"Nothing meaning hot for my cousin!"

Molly poked her head into the room. "Did I hear that someone's hot for me?"

Rebecca laughed. "No no it's all cool out here. Just joking around."

Molly gave everyone a suspicious look before disappearing back into the kitchen. She came back with a steaming cup which she handed to Shaun before sitting on the couch. "I hope it lives up to your high British standards."

"Well we shall see."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Good luck he has the highest standards of them all. Every time I make him tea it's one complaint after..."

"This is really good Molly. You're officially my new tea maker, Rebecca you're fired."

"How can I be fired from a position I never had?!"

"Just because you talked back I won't be paying you for your past services."

"You wouldn't have paid me anyway!"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Who says I even want to make you tea?"

Shaun took another sip. "I did and since I'm the smartest person in the room I suggest you listen to me and be my maker of tea."

Desmond slumped and mumbled. "If I have a say she won't be your anything."

The rest of the evening they talked about what the next day would hold for the small group of assassins...and the cousin of an assassin. Desmond would help Rebecca move all the technical stuff to the hotel and Shaun and Molly would go to their jobs and meet up later.

"You two work at Abstergo?!"

Shaun shrugged. "I don't really **work** there, I'm just in the lobby."

"Oh. Well I didn't really care what you were doing there, I was more asking Molly. Molly! You're working at Abstergo!?"

"Yes Desmond. I start tomorrow, I already told you this."

"I don't remember that!"

"Well it's my job and on the plus side I could be working on the inside and giving you inside information."

Rebecca stood up. "You don't need to worry about that. We already have a guy giving us info on Abstergo."

Shaun joined her by the door. "Yeah. John or Tim or whatever his name is. Well we should see you both tomorrow so...goodbye."

The inside man Jerry walked as fast as he could down the street. His toaster had burnt his toast and the jelly jar fell off the counter and covered his new shirt in grape flavored goop. While he changed and cleaned up the glass he had missed his bus and was late for work. He reached the door to Abstergo Entertainment just in time to hold it open for everyone on the bus that he had missed. Which he didn't understand until he remembered that a power outage to his apartment had caused his alarm to turn off and checking his watch he realized he had been early the whole time.

"It's still going to be a good day Jerry." He told himself as he headed into the lobby. Then he saw the most beautiful woman. She had red hair that was slightly wavy at the top and got curlier as it fell past her shoulders. The sparkle of her earrings matched the sparkle of her green eyes. She was chatting with the barista as he inched towards her.

"Know what Shaun, I don't have all day to listen to your sass."

"Well it's not my fault you left your own coffee at home. Now are you going to order something or just stand there?"

"Neither. I'm going to go to my cubical and work." She turned around and bumped into Jerry. "Oh sorry I didn't even see you there."

"That's okay not many people notice me. I mean uh...I um...I don't think I've seen you here before."

"Oh yeah. That's because today is my first day so I haven't met anyone yet."

"That would explain it, because I would remember someone with a face like that... Uh I mean that in a good way you have a good face."

She laughed. "You seem like a nice guy Mr..."

"Jerry. Well Jerry is my first name since I'm not Mr. Jerry unless there's a last name that follows that, which there is but uh...you can just call me Jerry. I work on the second floor."

"My name's Molly and I'm on the third floor. Well it was nice meeting you but I really should get to my cubicle." Jerry watched as she walked away.

Shaun tapped on his counter. "Um...are you in line or are you just going to stand there like an idiot."

"Huh? Oh uh...um...yeah I'll get something. Do you know what that girl likes?"

"She likes smart British guys with glasses."

"What?"

"I'm just messing with you. I don't know what she likes because she's only bought anything from me once."

"I'll take that then."

"Sure, and would you like me to write "With Love from Jerry the guy you just met" on the cup?"

Jerry blushed a bit. "Uh...no. I um..."

"And wouldn't giving it to her right after you met make you seem like a stalker?"

"Well...that's not uh..."

"I can deliver it for an extra $1.50 and say it's from an anonymous guy who noticed how much she hated dealing with an annoying barista."

"Can I just get the coffee?"

"Go ahead. Destroy any chance you have with her by looking like a creep."

"Fine! Take the extra $1.50!"

Shaun took the money with a smug smile. "Pleasure doing business with you Jonathan."

"Shaun you know my name is Jerry."

"How do you know my name?"

Jerry figured this was just a way of covering up the fact that he was working with the assassins. "Uh...I overheard Molly say it. Just um...make sure she gets that at some point." Then he headed back to work and by back to work that meant stopping by the third floor to look at the gorgeous new girl once more and then realized that was kind of creepy and returned to the second floor.

Desmond stayed by the front of the hotel until Shaun's white car showed up. "Oh good they let them leave."

Rebecca walked up next him. "Of course. I told you they'd be ok at least fifty times, the same amount of times I asked you to help me with the security system. Instead I put it on Shaun's laptop."

"But you're the computer wiz, he's just a history nerd."

"He does computer stuff too."

"He's been lying to me! And he's been spending too much time in the car with Molly..."

"Really Desmond? Don't be ridiculous... and call your father."

"Now who's being ridiculous..."

"Your dad is an important part of our organization. And I thought you two made up."

"He's still bossy."

Rebecca was going to say something else when Molly came through the door. "Wow you two really did some work in here."

"Ha! I did most of the work. C'mon I'll show you around." Rebecca led her to their workspace. "So this is my area, it's where I work on improving the animus and..."

"Is this the animus?"

"Well the headrest and the arm cuff is but the..."

Molly ran to the wall covered in documents and printed pictures. "That's a picture of that apple thing!" She sat down at the nearby desk. "Why haven't you started your security system yet?"

"We're working on it, but you probably shouldn't touch that."

"Why not? I know what I'm doing."

"That maybe true but I advise you to move away from the laptop now."

"Oh don't worry Rebecca it's fine. Just a few clicks and..."

"What the bloody hell are you doing on my computer?" Shaun stared down at her.

Molly took her hands off the keyboard. "I'm so sorry I was just setting up security...it's uh...it's a really nice laptop. The database entries over there are well written too."

"I'll accept your flattery this time...but I'm watching you. Touch my stuff again and you'll be sorry."

Desmond grabbed her elbow. "How about I show you the other rooms..."


	4. Chapter 4

The final room on the tour was upstairs and it was to be her bedroom. "It's so big! And well-preserved for being abandoned in the middle of the woods. Although it really hasn't been abandoned for that long."

"It just seems too convenient to me. I feel like Abstergo is still watching us." Desmond looked around as if there were tiny cameras aimed at him.

"It'll be just fine."

"You don't know that Molly. You don't..."

"Desmond, I know what you all told me, and I can handle this whole supernatural secret science stuff."

"I don't want my favorite cousin getting hurt, that's all."

They shared a smile and then Rebecca came in. "Hey! So I got the animus up and running. I don't know what you want to do with it, but...it's ready whenever."

Molly looked at her. "Could I try it!? It sounded like so much fun when you were describing it."

Shaun came through Rebecca's earpiece. "The animus is not some toy!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him. So c'mon let's have you try it out, it ought to be tested anyway."

As they headed downstairs Desmond asked. "Wait, you come to tell us it's up and running, but you're not sure it will work?"

She shrugged. "Well, it made a noise and my computer says it's working, but I don't know what'll happen when someone's actually in it. I haven't tinkered with it since...well since you died. I was lucky to grab it when I did, and then it's sort of sat in my room under a pile of stuff."

"Great, my cousin's going into an untested machine that's been under a bunch of junk."

Molly gave him a slight shove. "Oh shush, I trust Rebecca."

Shaun pushed his rolling chair over to them and the animus. "Really? I don't."

Rebecca's shove to Shaun wasn't so slight. "Whatever."

"So Miss Molly which ancestor would you like to be?"

Rebecca nudged her. "Pick Ezio, he's the hot one."

Molly smiled. "Except I'm related to him so that'd be kind of creepy."

"Yeah, but only slightly related."

"I'm not going to relive Ezio's life. However I am interested in the renaissance, but also in England. Were any of our ancestors from England during that time?"

Shaun stared at her for a few moments. "What? Oh sorry, I was so shocked that someone was _actually_ interested in England. Let me check. Well during Ezio's time there were...two in England. Finn Tyroth and Lorette..."

"I want to be the girl!"

Rebecca gave her a high five. "Yeah! Girl power! I'll get you all set up. You can lie down here, put your arm into the cuff, and just relax, it makes things a lot easier."

Desmond nodded. "It sure does. Now you won't be in there for too long, and watch out for glitches or anything."

Molly smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." Then she closed her eyes.

* * *

Lorette stood on the roof and looked down at her target. He was the owner of a local store, a man in his late forties with a wife and two children. He went to church every Sunday and performed acts of charity now and then. However this man had betrayed the Assassins by telling the Templars about the location of a precious artifact. Lorette had thought about this and wondered why this man had to die. _'He's already told both sides everything he knows. There's no point in killing him. He was just selling information, trying to make extra money, anyone would do what he did. Not to mention I'm sure the Templars had some threats...' 'What am I doing defending this man? Thanks to him our lead on the Templars is gone and he specifically promised us that no matter what he would only sell information like this to us! And if he's done it once..' _"Who's to say he won't do it again." Lorette sighed and extended her hidden blades. She proceeded to jump off the roof and get her target with an air assassination.

He layed on the ground and coughed as blood started leaking from his mouth. "Y..you. Why?"

"You have betrayed us by giving information to our enemies." She spoke with a level and emotionless tone.

"And **this**? To teach a lesson or something? I su..." He coughed. "I suppose I should've expected this. Eventually you'd...you'd catch on. Which is why I always carry this." His weakening fingers pulled out a folded piece of paper. "For whichever side...got me first." Then he died.

Lorette took the paper from his hand and hid it in her white robes. She would've opened it but already guards were being called. She took off down an alley and from there worked her way back to the Assassin Bureau. Once inside she went straight to her room. She unfolded the piece of paper, and saw that it was a drawn map of the Tower of London. There was a key on the right with numbers explaining what each map feature was, such as towers or other buildings. Between numbers 15 (Royal Chapel of St. Peter ad Vincula), 19 (Devereux Tower), and 20 (Bowyer Tower) there was a circle with an X in it. Lorette flipped the map over and on the back in a corner there were scribbled words. _In 15 through curt kiefer down 1 R-3 down 2 L-7 combination 29-16-31 behind Young Man Among Roses Nicholas Hiliard_. Lorette examined the tiny arrows, numbers, and words but had no idea what they meant. As she was thinking there was a knock at her door. She quickly folded the paper and hid it before opening the door.

"Alvin, what are you doing here?"

Alvin smiled at her. "Simply checking in on you. How did everything go with your mission?"

"Smoothly. I did not even need to fight the guards chasing me."

"Did the lying weasel reveal anything before death?"

Lorette debated telling her friend about the map. Alvin was her best friend and he was honest to her and their order. If she did tell him, he would probably tell her to bring it to the master assassin as she was supposed to. Which she would gladly do, but recently she's been doubting if the assassins were doing the right thing. Then again, Alvin was very loyal. But was he more loyal to their friendship or to the Assassins? "No. He didn't say anything important."

"Most traitors try to make you believe they were on your side all along. Well I'm sure Master Martin would love to have you report on your task. Come on then, I'll go with you."

Lorette smiled and headed to Master Martin's study. Assassin Master Boris Martin sat behind his desk examining a map of London. "Alvin, Lorette. Good evening, how did your assignment go?"

"Fine. I did what you asked." Lorette nodded.

"Excellent. Any more information regarding the artifact?"

"No."

"Well then. We're stuck in the same place as the Templars. I don't have any missions for either of you at the moment so you are excused, unless you care to help me with **this**. I am trying to find where the artifact might be." He pointed to the map.

Lorette took a step forward. "I could give it a look." There were marked landmarks such as Westminster Abbey, several other landmarks, and even the Tower of London. Lorette felt the hidden piece of paper become a heavy stone. _'I should tell him about the map I found.__ Perhaps...yes! The location of the artifact is on my map! It's somewhere in the Tower...__' 'Can I really trust the assassins though?' 'Of course! You grew up with them, it's been in your family for generations!' 'But what is this artifact? What does it do? What would the assassins use it for?' 'Well I know what the **Templars** would use it for.' 'Still...I won't tell him...yet, he already has the Tower marked, perhaps Boris will figure it out himself.'_ "Hmm...I'm sorry sir, but I don't have anything to tell you about this. My best guess would be the Tower though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh...uh no reason, it just uh...given the history of the Tower and that other artifacts have been linked to historical places. It could also be in the least expected place like uh...here or there." Lorette nervously pointed to other marked spots on the map.

Boris kept his eye on her instead of where she pointed. "Did anything...interesting happen during your mission that you'd like to share?"

Lorette knew that responding 'no' too soon would make her seem defensive, but she still wasn't certain about what would happen if she handed over the map to her mentor. "Yes. He actually told me something as he died. He said...he said that the artifact wasn't too far from royalty." _'It's not exactly a lie.' 'But it's not exactly the **truth** either.'_

"Royalty hmm?" Master Martin leaned back in his chair. "That could be the Tower, it could be in the palace too...or perhaps...hm. Another question Lorette."

"Yes mentor?"

"You knew this before you saw the map, so why didn't you tell me? Why did you point to those obscure places?"

She could tell that he was suspicious and that actually made her doubt her assassin loyalties more. They were always suspicious of everyone and everything. "I...I wanted you to be proud of me for helping you with no special information."

He smiled. "Oh...just trying to make yourself look greater. You should know better Lorette, but it's completely understandable. I did the same thing with my mentor. I got away with it however." He quietly laughed.

Lorette chuckled a bit too, trying not to sound nervous. "Yes, you caught me."

"Well, thank you for the information I will be sure to send people to do a bit of recon and to check in with our informants. That is all, you are dismissed."

Lorette nodded and was followed out by Alvin. Alvin nudged her. "That went...oddly. Why didn't you tell me that rat told you something when I asked?"

"Um...I..." Now would be the perfect time to test his alliances! Yet...should she really do this to a friend? "I didn't want you to tell Martin. I know that you're extremely loyal to the assassins...so I was afraid you'd tell."

Alvin looked hurt. "Don't you trust me?" _'Oh dear, I saw this response coming.'_ "Lorette...I consider us to be very close, I wouldn't have told if you didn't want me to."

She blushed. "Oh well...I consider us very...close too, and I didn't mean to...I _**do**_ trust you, very much but..."

"But what?"

"I wasn't sure if you were more loyal to me or to the assassins." Lorette hoped this didn't cross any lines in their friendship.

Alvin opened his mouth but no sound came out.

* * *

Molly blinked several times and slowly sat up. "Holy shit that is one freaky feeling."

Desmond nodded. "I know right? So weird and no one else understands. But now I have you to compare experiences with."

"It's like you are actually **there** as that person."

Rebecca pulled up a chair next to the cousins. "So Molly, how was your animus experience? Other than the weird feeling of course."

"Well...I'm a little upset at the moment I was taken out. I was sooooo interested in what he...uh...Alan...Alvin that's it, I wanted to know what he was going to say!"

Rebecca looked at the culprit. "It's **that** guy's fault. He told me to stop the session."

"Shaun!" Molly stood up and marched toward the nerd on his computer. "Why would you do that!? Couldn't you have waited a few more seconds!?"

He sipped his tea and didn't look at her. "Please, we don't have time to play around inside the animus like it's our personal soap opera. We should use it to see if there are any other instances of the apple being used to bring people back from the dead like our good friend Desmond."

"Still...I'm upset with you now."

"Oh no. That makes me sad. Please forgive me." Shaun's sarcasm was clear in every word.

"I don't think you want to take that tone with me."

"It's not a tone, it's an accent."

Desmond stepped between the two. "Alright I think we should all have something to eat and then go to sleep. We need to talk strategy in the morning."

Molly looked at him. "I have to work at Abstergo in the morning."

Shaun nodded. "Yep, so do I."

Rebecca shrugged. "I've got a few deliveries to make too."

Desmond sighed. "So I guess it'll be just me tomorrow."

Shaun spun his chair to face the others. "Oh dear Lord we are not letting you come up with the plan."

Rebecca laughed. "Yeah that's not going to happen. Your dad should be here tomorrow at some point."

There was a bigger and longer sigh from Desmond. "Oh. Wonderful."

Molly yawned. "Well I need to agree with Desmond's earlier proposal of food and sleep."

After getting the oven working Rebecca made a frozen pizza which was eaten during a conversation on what their next move would be. It was agreed that Rebecca and Shaun would do their jobs as usual and Desmond would wait until William Miles showed up to discuss a more in depth, and overall better plan than _**"Just keep doing what you've been doing."**_. Molly was to perform her job at Abstergo as if she weren't an undercover assassin while researching as much about the Templars working there as she could. With that all four assassins put the dirty dishes in the sink (for Desmond to wash tomorrow) and said goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Next Morning: Molly's POV**_

In the morning Molly got up and got ready. Shaun was waiting downstairs. "Well well well, looks like someone wanted to sleep in late."

"What are you talking about? I'm not..._that_ late for work."

"Yes but you see, you're making _me_ late. You know, because we only have 2 cars and Rebecca needs the other one because she doesn't work at Abstergo. Try a bit of common sense."

Molly, irritated, tried the best comeback she could think of. "Well...uh I do have common sense because I made my own coffee so I don't need to listen to your annoying...ness."

Shaun gave her 3 slow claps before heading out to the car with Molly following him. The two drove to Abstergo Entertainment and once inside they went their separate ways. Shaun to his little coffee stand and Molly to the elevator. Just as the doors were closing there was a hand that stuck between the two doors. Being interuppted the doors opened themselves and a man that Molly met the other day came in.

"Jerry! Hey there." She smiled at him.

Jerry looked at her with a very shocked look. "You...you know who I am, you...remembered my name."

"Well of course! How on earth could I forget someone like you Jerry? What floor?"

Jerry blushed slightly and started adjusting his tie that didn't match what he was wearing. "Oh uh...3, I mean 2 you work on 3. Um...Molly, how uh...how do you like Abstergo?"

"It's alright. The pay is great and the people I work with are nice."

"O...okay. Did you uh...you see I...yesterday did you get a coffee?"

"I did. Shaun brought me one. He can be...not an ass when he wants to be."

"Did he say it was from anyone?"

Molly thought about it. "Hmm...I don't think so. Oh wait! Yeah he did, he said it was from...Jeffrey."

Jerry fumbled with his tie again. "Oh really, well you see uh...I was actually the one who sent it, but..."

"_You_ did? Why thank you Jerry!" She gave him a hug. "Don't worry about Shaun, he probably forgot your name because he has a lot of other stuff he's thinking about."

Jerry, who never expected to even get a handshake from such a pretty girl, awkwardly hugged her back. "Uh sure...you're welcome."

Then the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the 2nd floor.

Molly stepped out of the way of the doors. "Well I'll see you later Jerry!"

Jerry almost tripped getting out of the elevator. "Yep. For sure. Um...bye Molly."

"Bye bye!" She smiled again and then the doors closed and she was off to the 3rd floor.

* * *

**_Sometime Later-Jerry's POV_**

Jerry came out of the animus for his break time. He had gotten a bit further in the research of Alvin Shepperd, but hadn't come across anything useful for the assassins. _'Oh well it's not like the Templars are planning anything big at the moment, and the new I.T. guy doesn't want to kill me so everything's fine.' 'Especially since I got a hug from Molly today! She's so beautiful and kind and...' 'Stay focused there Jerry. Don't want you getting distracted from your assassin mission.' 'Mission, yeah right. Nothing bad is going to happen if I have a harmless relationship whether friendly or...more than friendly...' 'Dude, Jerry. Take a step back.' 'She smiled at me a lot too!' 'Now now, just because she smiled at you, and hugged you, and remembered your name doesn't mean she likes you.' 'Oh she likes me.' 'Alright, but she doesn't **like** like you.' 'Yeah that's true...' 'And why is that?' 'Because I'm awkward and weird.' 'Yes. And you're also an assassin, so to keep her safe you should leave her alone.' 'I'm going to visit her.'_

Jerry got into the elevator and pulled out his tablet. He hit the button for the 3rd floor and up he went. The doors opened and he stepped out to look around for Molly. It was pretty much the same layout of the 2nd floor only the cubicles were smaller and there were more of them. He wandered around until he saw the lovely redhead. He walked right up behind her office chair, but didn't know what to say so he just kind of stood there. Molly was typing away on her computer, entering codes and what-not. Then she opened a side tab and Jerry saw that she was looking at the backgrounds of other employees, including Melanie.

"Ahem." He made some noise to get her attention.

Molly quickly minimized the window and spun around. "I...oh Jerry! You almost gave me a heart attack! What on earth are you doing here?!"

"Um..." Now Jerry felt like this was a bad idea. "Well I...uh...I'm on my break and I...I thought perhaps...maybe I'd talk to you."

She sighed. "Well you didn't need to scare me half to death."

"Yeah I'm...I'm sorry about that..."

"How much did you see?"

"What?"

Molly looked around. "How much, did you, see?"

"Not uh...much."

"You're not one of **them** are you?"

_'Oh my God she knows you're an assassin! She's must be a Templar! Play it cool Jerry, play it cool.'_ "One of them as in assassins?" _'Smooth Jerry, real smooth.' 'I'm sorry! I panicked!'_

"You...you're a..." Molly looked at him with wide eyes, and then her voice dropped low. "You're an assassin?"

_'Now Jerry you can still save yourself.' _"Yes I am." _'Dammit Jerry!'_

"No. Way." Then Molly smiled and whispered. "Me too."

"Wuh-hut!?" Jerry took a step back, totally shocked and causing a mini scene.

Molly grabbed his arm and started pulling him away. She called back to some of the people who were staring. "I'm going to take a little break, be back shortly!" She kept pulling him until they were in a secluded place, very secluded since it was one of the server rooms. "I can't believe that you're an assassin Jerry!"

"I can't believe that you're one either! I thought you were a Templar and that you were going to rat me out to the others working..."

"You know who the Templars here are?"

"Yeah...I'm kind of an assassin informant, even though I'm not really one I'm just..."

"You must be the inside man that Shaun was talking about."

"He uh, didn't mention you so I had no idea. But I was so concerned since it's not a good idea for assassins to be close to people because of the whole danger thing but now that you're one too I don't need to worry." Jerry hoped he didn't sound too flirty.

Molly chuckled. "Aw, thanks for being concerned about me Jerry. But I should get back to work since this isn't an official break for me."

"Oh, of course. People working with animi get longer break sessions to..."

"To make sure there's no bleeding effect."

Jerry was surprised she knew such terms. "Yes. That's exactly why. How did..."

"I was in an animus recently."

"Oh."

"Well now that I know I can trust you you're going to be like, one of my best friends." She hugged him again. "See you around!" Then she left the small room.

Jerry exited as well and threw a fist into the air. _'Yes! Yahoo for me! I have a best friend! And it's a **girl**! A **PRETTY girl**!' _Jerry returned to his cubicle and daydreamed about a perfect date for the two of them. He would ask her out the next time he talked to her. _'Or maybe not...probably not...nope.' 'But one of these times! Maybe...'_

* * *

**_Sometime even later-Jerry's POV_**

Jerry came out of the last animus session for the day, it was time for him to return to his humble (very humble) abode. He took the elevator and started walking through the lobby to the door when he noticed an argument.

"But Shaun..." Molly whined by the coffee stand.

"Absolutely not." He put the closed table tent on the counter and stood next to her with his arms crossed.

"You don't understand though! I **need** to be there! They're depending on me!"

"No. You don't **need** to be in any theatrical production."

"Oh yes I do! And since we rode here together you need to take me!"

"I'm not taking you anywhere."

Jerry cautiously walked up to them. "Is there a um...problem?"

Molly spun around. "**He** won't drive me to musical practice."

Shaun shuddered. "It's **all** Disney."

"Yeah and it's a previous commitment that I have made. I've sewed all my costumes...well they are _near_ completion."

"Well now you have more important matters to attend."

_'Like assassin matters!' _Thought Jerry, thinking of his own assassin matters.

Shaun grabbed Molly's wrist. "So that means we're going home."

_'Going home? Do they...**live** together!?'_ _'It was good while it lasted Jerry but I should've known that she was with someone better than me. I mean...I can't compete with...**accents**.'_ But then Jerry had a revelation. _'Even if they live together doesn't mean they're dating! It could be like one of those funny sitcoms!'_

Molly pulled against Shaun. "I'm not going anywhere until you agree to take me to The White Horse!"

Jerry came up with an idea. "Hey I have an idea."

Shaun kept trying to move Molly. "Congratulations Jerome."

"Uh...Shaun you know me. I have a name and it's Jerry."

"Once again, congrats. So what's this fantastic idea?" Of course there was absolutely no sarcasm.

"I could drive her there."

Molly jabbed the inside of Shaun's elbow to make him release her wrist. "That sounds like a lovely idea Jerry! Way to be a **gentleman**. Bye Mr. Hastings!"

Jerry found himself getting dragged away. Once outside Molly turned to him.

"Alright where's your car?"

"It's over here and brand new." He led her to a scratched up green sedan. "Well I just bought it, so brand new to me, but technically pre-owned. It's the first car I ever bought."

Molly raised an eyebrow. "Wow."

_'Oh no she hates it! Now she's probably going to...'_

"A Ford Jerry? Really?" Then she chuckled. "Well at least you have something to drive the ladies around in."

Jerry laughed a bit too as he unlocked the doors for them to get in. "Heh heh, you're the only girl I've driven anywhere, I just got this car." He started the car and it gave a concerning gurgle before spitting to life.

"Yeah well I'm sure you'll be driving your smoking hot girlfriend everywhere now."

"As if I have a girlfriend. You're the only girl who's talked to me for more than 30 seconds." Jerry admitted.

"That's not true! I'm sure when you started working here Melanie talked to you." Molly smiled.

Jerry frowned. "Doesn't count."

"Take a left up here and it should be right there." They took the turn and there stood The White Horse. It was an abandoned theater turned into a club that occasionally held theatrical performances.

Molly got out of the car. "Thank you so much Jerry! You can come back to pick me up around 9. Or come in, doesn't matter to me."

Jerry decided to park and go inside with Molly. It looked just like a classy theater except instead the seats on the ground level were no longer arranged in rows since there were either new chairs in their place or there was dance floor. The balconies still looked authentic. Staying close Jerry followed her backstage where he saw all the other performers. Some were practicing songs or their lines.

A man, clearly the director, walked over. "Molly darling! I have good news! You no longer need to be the lead for every story! We have _finally _found a girl to take some of the parts. Oh and who is this?"

"This is Jerry sir, he gave me a ride here and I think he's staying to watch rehearsal."

"Well then." The man turned up his nose. "There are some rrrules. No photography or telling people what you have witnessed. And absolutely NO TALKING!"

Jerry, used to being quiet and in the background, nodded and sat down on a useless box. He was certainly glad he came. Hearing Molly sing was like hearing an angel play a harp. _'Or hearing an angel sing. That simile would've made more sense.' 'I can't have good ideas all the time.' 'You rarely have any good ideas.'_

After rehearsal the coworkers went back to Jerry's car. But parked next to it was another car with Shaun waiting in it. "Hello there Madam Sawkson. The others demanded that I couldn't let you get rides from anyone not in our little group."

Jerry, a little upset that the assassin historian didn't pay him any attention. "You know I'm an assassin too."

Shaun looked confused. "Really? I don't remember you, you must not be a very high rank."

Jerry crossed his arms. "Humph."

"So come on then. Get in."

Molly turned to Jerry. "Well thanks for the ride anyway. See you tomorrow!" She gave him a big hug.

Jerry watched her go before getting into his own car. _'I can't believe that the other assassins don't even know who I am! I helped them the whole time I was working with Edward!' 'I can't believe how well Molly can sing. That's it, I **have **to ask her out!' 'How can you think about that at a time like this! You should be upset with the...' 'How to do it though...perhaps casually.' 'Perhaps not at all...'_ Jerry sighed and turned the key. The car spat like before but didn't start, leaving Jerry alone in his broken car outside the busy club. Guess he better call a mechanic to fix the car. Jerry gave another big sigh. He stepped out to call the mechanic when rain started to come down. Seeking shelter he went to open his car door, but found himself locked out. Then he looked to his phone to find the battery was dying...make that dead. Jerry sighed to himself, and sat on the curb thinking. _'Typical day in the life of Jerry.'_


	6. Please Read!: Word from the Author

Hey readers! So I have some bad news and a spot of good news.

First off, I don't think this story is going to work for me. Before I started writing it I was pretty excited to do my first Assassin's Creed fanfiction that was totally new with modern characters and an OC. It was going to be super serious with some humor and there were going to be a secret conspiracy and all that good stuff.  
However as I've progressed I've lost the excitement to do this story. Part of it's due to the fact that my other Assassin's Creed fanfic (AC: Bro-hood) is far more popular with followers and my brother (who's my biggest critic) and even myself since it's pretty fun to write. Then part of it's because I realize that I hate OCs, even my own, I don't know why I just don't like them.  
Anywho with that being said I'm going to be deleting this story. Unless of course anyone reading this can give a valid reason why I should keep writing. Or if I should do one more chapter that simply gives away the ending and all that jazz.

Alright now onto the spot of good news. Besides AC: Bro-hood, I have some other Assassin's Creed fanfics that I could write. Below I'll list a short summary of the ones I'm thinking of.

1\. (AU) In an almost apocalyptic future the very small group of assassin's (Altair, Ezio, etc...) must protect the Apple of Eden from Templars at all costs. However the Templars are more powerful with more members (Al Mualim, Charles Lee, Cesare, etc..) and advances in technology and medicine. Allowing them to experiment and to create weapons that will help them achieve a _perfect_ world. Not to mention the deadly third party that works for whichever side has more benefits. In an effort to gain more of a fighting chance, the Assassin's allow Arno Dorian to join their order. With the looming threat of world domination and destruction limb, loyalty, and life must be risked.

2\. (What-if) After working with and against his son, Haytham isn't entirely sure that the Templars are doing the right thing. However he, in no way, wants to give up the role of Grand Master. Perhaps it would be possible to persuade his fellow members to...change the _way_ they went about doing things. Or perhaps voicing opinions could lead to betrayal and mutiny amongst the Templars where their leader ends up being overthrown and left in the frozen frontier bleeding to death with little chance of help. If a chance of survival were to come in a type of "join or die" deal would it be best to accept or lie about accepting only to backstab the hero and save yourself? Choices affect the possibilities of outcomes, whether their good...or bad.

3\. (Crossover: Assassin's Creed and Frozen. (I can't always control the crazy stuff that my mind comes up with!)) Queen Elsa and Princess Anna have really connected again over the past few years. Sure they still have little quarrels and argue about relationships but that's normal sister stuff. It's also normal to freeze the Fjord over with magic when a dangerous looking ship is spotted in the distance. However what _isn't _normal is a dangerous looking ship that can sail through ice thanks to a powerful ice ram. Aboard this ship is a somewhat scary, but somewhat dashing man that promises to protect both queen and princess from killers. Is this man and his crew truly interested in what's best for Arendell and it's royalty or are they here for other reasons? This question and more puts a strain on the newly rebuilt bond of sisters.

4\. (Supernatural (no **not** the show, sorry to disappoint) AU (Came up with this fairly recently so I don't quite have a solid plot yet. Just the basics. And maybe a title like Creed of the Damned? I'm terrible with titles.)) Late 1600s or somewhere in the 1700s. Assassin masters Altair and Ezio are searching for a legendary artifact that's rumored to have the power to control people and their minds. Something they certainly wouldn't want to have fall into Templar hands. The Assassin master across the sea, Connor, believes there's a clue in an underground chamber that has been searched for, yet never found. That itself wouldn't justify a trip across the Atlantic, but the American assassin is certain he knows someone who can help them. However the road to finding a dangerous and powerful legend is never an easy one and can require help from unlikely places...such as the Underworld itself.

Then the other ideas are yaoi pairings, but I'm not going to post their plots because I'm not sure how they'll be taken. These are the pairings anyway. (Charles+Haytham, Connor+Altair, Shay+Haytham). All of the above will be a base of humorous with seriousness and emotion stuff added because if I have a base of seriousness and emotion then it just don't work as well. And it'll probably be awhile before I start on any of them since I'm focusing on Bro-hood for the time being.

So uh yeah...Blood Ties is kind of over for me, unless of course one of you feels strongly that I should continue. Please, please, **please** tell me what your thoughts are.

And I must say "Thank You" to all the people who have read this story, reviewed it, followed, and favored it. Thank you so much! :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**The next morning: Molly's POV**_

Molly got dressed and headed downstairs for some breakfast. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard talking coming from the dining room. She realized that she was the last one up, unusual since Desmond didn't normally roll out of bed until 11.

"Hey Des why are you up so..."

Desmond pretended to zip his lips and pointed to the man standing at the other end of the table.

It was William Miles, but he looked different. It wasn't just because Molly hadn't seen him for years and he had aged; oh no it was the fact that the right side of his face had been badly burned and his left arm was prosthetic and helped him lean on a cane. He looked at her quietly. "Molly, we were just discussing you."

Molly stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Uh..."

He gestured with his cane. "Please, have a seat. This is important."

She edged her way to one of the chairs. "Alright..."

"Concerning your employment at Abstergo; I believe having you work there is one of the most valuable cards the Assassin's hold. Why? Because you have the power to disable any technological warfare they have planned." Then William looked down with a slight snarl. "Like releasing a dangerous virus."

Molly watched as Rebecca and Shaun subtly nodded and Desmond looked down at the table. Molly sat confused. "Uh...what? I feel like I'm missing an important story or something here."

The other Assassin's in the room immediately turned to look at her as if the question she asked was the dumbest thing they'd ever heard.

But William simply looked at her. "It's surprising they haven't told you yet." He glanced at Rebecca, who didn't make eye contact, and then back to Molly. "Not too long ago those damn Templars discovered a virus in one of their memory sequences."

Shaun butted in. "It was in the memories of an Assassin turned Templar named Shay Cormac. Well actually Shay _Patrick_ Cormac, but that's a waste of time to include the middle name. In any case the virus had already done damage to Abstergo Entertainment's technology and then the descendant of Shay, and a Templar, Otso Berg decided that this virus could be used against the Assassins. Which..."

William coughed. "Ahem. I believe I was the one speaking Mr. Hastings."

"Oh, sorry, carry on."

"The Templars succeed in infecting our systems with this virus. Including the weapons system at the Assassin base where I was located. Explosions went off everywhere and most of the doors had locked themselves and so my team and I were trapped. An explosion that incinerated and blew a colleague of mine into a pile of ash gave me this." He pointed to his burn. "Falling rubble pinned down my arm and it was either lose life or limb so I cut it off with a piece of broken glass and got this." He held up his prosthetic arm. "Upon my close escape another piece of debris landed on my leg and now I need to walk everywhere with this damned cane. The only good thing that came from this is that now the Templars believe I'm dead. Everything else about it was terrible since many good Assassins were left in the collapsed building either dead or dying."

Molly wasn't exactly sure how to react to this, "Oh.", was all she said.

William sighed before continuing. "Anyway, the Assassin's managed to recover with Miss Crane's tech knowledge. Now you know why your job is so important. Templars must be stopped at all costs."

"Oh." Was still the only thing Molly could say.

Then there was silence for an amount of time. It was broken by the sound of Desmond pushing his chair away from the table. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I am pretty hungry. Anybody want some toast? Because that's basically all I can make."

Rebecca stood up. "Hey I'll help ya Desmond."

Shaun too removed himself from the table. "I um...have some...stuff to attend to on my laptop. Be right back."

Molly tried to think of a way she could leave the awkward situation too, but then William Miles hobbled over and sat next to her. "So...what's been happening with you?"

"Well since when? Since yesterday or like since 13 years ago?" Molly hadn't meant for the last question to come out so sassy.

William let out a chuckle. "As far back as you'd like to tell me."

"Alright Uncle Willy let's..."

"Please don't call me that. William, Will, and W. Miles are the names I'd like you to use."

"Oh...okay. Well...Uncle William, I can use uncle right?"

"Go ahead, but please try and refrain from using that term often."

Yep. Same old Uncle Willy, being strict. "Sure. Let me give you a quick summary of my life. After the divorce when mom and I moved away we settled in Wisconsin..."

"Wisconsin? Why out of all the states would you move to _Wisconsin_?"

Molly crossed her arms. "What's wrong with Wisconsin?"

"Just things."

Molly narrowed her eyes, but then decided to let the state debate go. "So we moved to Wisconsin, which I thought was a pretty nice place, and I lived there until it was time to go to college. I spent a few years at a school in New York, but then I switched to a college in Minnesota."

William rolled his eyes. "Ugh, Minnesota."

"Well what's wrong with Minnesota?!"

"It's cold, and the people there are _too_ nice. It's just...ugh. At least it's better than Wisconsin, not football wise but...you know."

"Well I happen to disagree, I liked Minnesota...and Wisconsin. But I must say that the Vikings really do suck. Anyway, that's not even the important part. After my time, and graduation in Minnesota I looked for a place where I could apply my skills."

"And what skills are those? What did you get a degree for?"

"My acting skills. I got a bachelor's degree for my achievements in the study of acting and theater. Also a back up minor in computer and software engineering."

"Ah yes, completely similar fields."

"Yeah, and now I'm an actress in a series of Disney productions at a local club." Molly paused and looked down. "And you know, that higher paying job at Abstergo. Yep, that's my life so far. Oh and then the whole, bringing Desmond back from the dead and becoming an Assassin thing."

William nodded. "Yes, yes."

Just then the fore-mentioned Desmond that had been raised from the dead came into the dining room with a plate of warm and slightly crunchy bread. Rebecca followed him carrying a jar of peanut butter in one hand and one of jam in her other hand. The smell of food had lured Shaun back into the dining room and everybody sat down again.

Shaun looked at the plate of toast and the toppings they were supposed to use. "This is all nice but...what about individual plates?"

Rebecca picked up a piece of toast. "Uh...use your hand to hold it."

"Ah, and how do I spread jam without a knife?"

Rebecca opened her mouth to speak but then shut it again. Desmond grabbed a piece of toast and the jar of peanut butter. "Simple solution." He flicked his wrist and out popped a hidden blade. "This'll do the job."

William, who was sitting between Molly and Desmond, looked at his son. "Now that's just disrespectful to all Assassins. Do you think someone like Altair would use a hidden blade to spread _peanut butter_?"

Desmond was about to take a bite, but stopped. "Uh...no. They didn't even have peanut butter back then. Besides that was on mom's side, _your_ side hasn't always been respectful to hidden blades."

"Oh yeah? Name one."

"Too easy. Haytham Kenway."

William frowned. "We uh...we don't talk about that."

"Just saying. Hidden blades have suffered some disrespect, so I hardly think dunking one into a jar of Skippy is really a crime."

Everybody stared at Desmond for a bit before Rebecca stood up and headed back into the kitchen. "I'll get some knives."

Shaun called after her. "And plates!"

Rebecca came back and gave everyone a knife. Everyone but Desmond who said he was good. Then of course she pretended to stab Shaun a few times.

Molly snickered as she pulled the jar of jam closer to her. After taking a bite of toast Molly watched Shaun stand up.

"Well Miss Molly I believe it's time we head to work."

"Seriously? I **just** took a bite. A single bite."

"If you didn't spend so much time fiddling with the jam..."

"Hey! The jar wouldn't open and I personally like to have it spread **evenly** over the surface of my toast."

"Fine, be late if you want." Shaun started leaving.

Molly glared at him. "Alright I'm going, but I'm taking a few pieces for the road."

William tapped a fake finger on the table. "Before you go, remember how important it is that you find as much information as you can about the Templars without being caught. I'll expect a report when you return."

Molly had been doing that already but now she suddenly felt the pressure of..._**"responsibility"**_ placed on her. "A...report? Uh...sure thing Unc...uh...Will. See you guys later then."

* * *

_**Some time later: Molly's POV**_

Molly sat at her desk making sure everything in the building was working as she had been doing for a few hours. With a quick look around to see if she was being watched, Molly minimized the tab and pulled up one on that could allow her to hack into the system. Abstergo had restricted many files to people without clearance codes but with time she was sure she could crack enough to get her some good information. As she threw herself into the task she barely noticed when her computer started beeping, declaring that there was a problem with one of the animi. After discovering the reason for the beeping she quickly closed the window she was hacking on and reopened the system management screen. "Uh oh. Maybe no one noti..."

"Who here is responsible for the cancellation of my animus session!?" It was a male voice.

Molly peeked outside her cubicle. She saw a man with black hair standing by the elevator...and all of her coworkers pointing towards her. She ducked back into her cubicle and focused on her computer. "Uh oh." _'Great going Molly. Now you need to deal with this rude guy. What a drama queen.'_

"So is it you?"

Molly slowly looked up. _'What a **handsome** drama queen.'_ The man, even though he looked irritated, was fairly attractive. He was pretty tall, and he must spend time in the sun since he was a little tan. His long black hair was in a man bun, but...he kind of made it work. _'And look at those cheekbones...'_

"What?"

He rolled his green eyes. "Are you the one who caused me to get out of my animus and come here?"

"Uh..." Molly looked at her computer. "Yes it would seem so. Apparently there's a problem with your animus."

"Apparently? Of course there's a problem. I was just going through a memory when all of a sudden it said that my session was cancelled. Can you fix that?"

Molly started hitting some buttons and mumbled. "Yeah, that's my job. How about you? Can you fix that attitude?"

She heard a laugh and looked at the man. He had a small smile now. "Sorry. It's just important for me to do my job, and it can also get stressful. I didn't mean to be such a rude jerk."

His smile made his face look even better. Molly blushed slightly and turned back to her screen. "It's uh...alright. I'm sorry for letting that happen, it's my job to stop problems. Um...well I think I got your animus back online."

"Awesome, thanks. So uh...what's your name? I don't think I've seen you before, but then again I'm rarely on this floor."

"Molly, Molly Sawkson. I'm new here, so that could also explain why we haven't met."

"Molly huh? So Molly, how do you like Abstergo Entertainment?"

"It's uh...good. Going good. How do you...like it?"

He leaned his elbow on her desk. "Great, and it's been an especially nice day since I got to meet you."

Molly blushed. "Um...weren't you just really mad at me awhile ago?"

"Yeah, again I'm sorry about that. But hey, that was before I was able to see how pretty you were. And hear how sassy you can be. My name's Christian by the way."

"Nice to meet you Christian. You're the first Christian I know in person, the other one I know is Christian Bale."

"Ah yes, Batman. Everybody knows him."

"Yep, but they don't know Bruce Wayne. Heh, heh heh." Molly tried to laugh and make her joke funny but she felt like it wasn't working.

Christian chuckled. "I suppose so. Say, what are you doing for your lunch break?"

"Nothing as of now."

"Hmm...how about I take you out to this little Thai place I know? Get to talk to you, get to know you a little better. How's that sound?"

Molly smiled. "Uh...sure that sounds great."

"Awesome, I will meet you by the exit during lunch then. See you later Molly." He smiled again before heading towards the elevator.

Molly sighed and then tried to figure out exactly what happened. Somehow this stranger had stomped in here angry at her and by the time he left they were now going out for lunch. Molly shrugged and went back to work trying to decode the secrets of Abstergo.


End file.
